We're Not Them
by Death-to-the-tadpoleclowns
Summary: A look at what makes Daisuke and Takeru different from Taichi and Yamato... Daikeru, Taito.


A/N: hey everyone, i 'm back - finally, so no Death has not died. anyways, hope you enjoy this story

WARNING: THIS STORY IS DAIKERU AND TAITO! MALExMALE PAIRINGS!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon... if i did then there would have been gay couples.

* * *

The four of them were supposed to be having a nice dinner together. – supposed to being the key words there. This was anything but nice.

"Damnit Taichi! Eat with your fork not your hands!" Yamato Ishida yelled at his boyfriend, icy blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Taichi growled his lip curling up as if he were a rabid animal ready to strike. "I'll eat with my hands if I feel like it Yamato."

They were complete opposites in everyway. Yamato was elegant, graceful, his golden blond hair always perfect, cold blue eyes that could glare for eternity, and milky white skin. The cold and distant musician

Taichi on the other hand was rugged, dark brown hair sat in a bushy mess on top of his head, chocolate brown eyes usually warm and full of life; skin a lovely bronze from all his time in the sun. The exuberant soccer player.

They were complete opposites, and yet had chosen to be with each other, much like the other pair in the room, Daisuke and Takeru.

Daisuke was a lot like Taichi; only differences were his hair which was a rich mahogany, and his eyes which were a warm cinnamon. Takeru was almost the spitting image of his older brother, blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin… and at that moment it seemed as if the younger boys were watching themselves fight over nothing.

"All you have to do is start scratching your ass and I'll be dating a cave man!" Yamato shouted pushing his plate away from him and standing, "Oh, wait, you already do that!"

"I'm not a caveman!" Taichi yelled indignantly, following Yamato's example he pushed his plate away and stood. "I don't have to put up with this shit!" he spat.

"Then leave!"

"Fine!"

"Fi-"

Takeru jumped up and rushed out of the room, fighting against the tears building up behind his eyes. Slamming the bathroom door shut behind him and collapsing onto the closed toilet seat. He hated himself for reacting this way.

"Takeru!" Daisuke said jumping up without hesitation and running after him.

Taichi and Yamato glanced at each other, and silently followed.

"Takeru, open the door." Daisuke said, knocking lightly.

"No." Takeru said stubbornly.

The redhead rolled his eyes and turned the doorknob not surprised to find it unlocked. Takeru glared up at him with watery eyes.

"Takeru…" Daisuke kneeled down in front of the blond, taking his pale shaking hands into his tan ones.

Takeru looked down at their hands and the tears spilled, dripping onto them. "What's the point?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That'll be us in a few years… hell it's practically us now." He muttered.

Daisuke brought one hand up to wipe away his lover's tears. "No it wont." He said quietly.

"Yes it will!" Takeru exclaimed trying to jerk away from Daisuke's touch. The redhead squeezed their still clasped hands and yanked the blond forward. Their lips collided roughly, and Takeru froze.

Daisuke slowly pulled away, and looked into Takeru's eyes. "We're not them." He said firmly.

Takeru bit his lip and glanced away, "That's not what everyone else says…" he said stubbornly.

"What do they know? You shouldn't listen to them. Listen to me. To your heart. Do you honestly think that we're those idiots' carbon copies?"

Takeru smirked, "When did you become insightful Dai?"

Daisuke smiled, "I've always been insightful, I just choose not to scare others with my powers." He said cockily.

Takeru sighed, "What makes you think we'll last when they don't seem to be?" he whispered not meeting Daisuke's eyes.

"We're not them. We're stronger. Our love is infinite, it's unbreakable. Sure we'll hit some bumps along the way but together we'll get through anything life throws at us." Takeru hesitantly looked at him. "I'm not about to give up on us, are you?"

Takeru shook his head a smile spreading across his face. "You really do have insightful powers," he laughed, "and they are pretty intimidating… but no I'm not going to give up on us."

"Good." Daisuke leaned up and captured the blonds' lips with his own.

Meanwhile in the hallway Taichi and Yamato sat on opposite sides of the bathroom doorframe. They glanced at each other and smiled sheepishly, 'I'm sorry.' Taichi mouthed.

'Me too.' Yamato mouthed back.

Taichi opened his arms inviting the blond into his embrace. Yamato quickly scrambled over and snuggled in. "We were acting pretty stupid." Taichi whispered.

"Yeah… but you know I love you right?" Yamato said looking up into the brunettes' warm brown eyes.

"Yeah, and you know I love you, right Yama?"

Yamato nodded leaning up to gently kiss Taichi's lips.

Taichi gave a mischievous smile, "So when do we get to enjoy the make-up sex?" he asked.

The blond hit Taichi lightly in the arm, but whispered, "When the boys leave."

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed! now click the little button and Review because Death loves you! 


End file.
